<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Психи by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203067">Психи</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote'>Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«Каконвыжил», опять и снова.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Психи</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета - Estimalda.</p><p>Фик написан для ФБ-2014 15 марта 2014.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Молли везет на психов. Иногда она спрашивает себя, отчего так. «Потому что ты не умеешь нормально общаться с нормальными людьми», — отвечает сама себе Молли. Поэтому твой привычный круг общения, дорогая моя, — трупы и психи. Они единственные, кого ничего не смущает. Возможно, потому что им на самом деле плевать. Не на нее, — на нее-то плевать и остальным тоже — а вообще на все. На все, на что обычно не наплевать другим людям. Вот и Молли им очень даже ничего. Устанавливает причину их смерти, приносит кофе, знакомит с Шерлоком Холмсом, помогает искать инопланетную ящерицу, потерявшуюся в Ист-Энде…</p><p> </p><p>Про ящерицу Молли никому не рассказывает. Она умеет хранить секреты — возможно, и поэтому тоже ей везет на психов. На психов-пришельцев в том числе. Разумеется, сразу, как только ящерица находится, псих заходит в свою будку — и исчезает вместе с ней. Они все так делают: просят ее о чем-нибудь, а потом исчезают, когда Молли становится не нужна. «И сейчас будет так же», — думает Молли, выйдя вечером из Бартса и заметив синюю будку на другом конце улицы.</p><p> </p><p>— Какое сегодня число? — спрашивает ее псих в галстуке-бабочке, который неожиданно вырастает словно из-под земли в паре шагов от нее. И, разумеется, забывает поздороваться. Кому нужно здороваться с Молли Хупер? — Быстро, быстро, быстро отвечай: какое сегодня число?</p><p>— Чет… четырнадцатое июня, — запнувшись, отвечает Молли. С ней постоянно происходит что-то в этом роде. Она мнется, запинается, делает какие-нибудь глупости. Поэтому ее могут выносить только трупы и психи. Этим все равно.</p><p>— Отлично! — хлопнув в ладоши, обрадованно отвечает псих-из-будки. Он всегда так делает: хлопает в ладоши. У психов полно странных привычек. — Разворачивайся обратно, тебе нужно вернуться на работу!</p><p>— Зачем? — Молли вдруг, именно в этот момент, решает, что с нее хватит. Возможно, у нее просто переутомление. Или ПМС. Или то и другое одновременно. В любом случае, она решает, что ей больше не хочется беспрекословно выполнять просьбы всяких психов, чтобы они потом взяли и просто исчезли, когда она выполнит все, что они скажут.</p><p>— Потом объясню, — отвечает псих. Ну, разумеется. Разумеется, потом. И так они все тоже всегда делают.</p><p>— Нет, сейчас, — насупившись, решительно говорит Молли и сжимает руку в кулак.</p><p>— Сейчас?..</p><p>— Да. Сейчас. Все, от начала и до конца.</p><p>Псих вздыхает и снова хлопает в ладоши.</p><p>— Ладно, хорошо. Ты пойдешь назад в госпиталь святого Варфоломея, там встретишь Шерлока Холмса, который попросит тебя о помощи, после чего спустишься вместе с ним вниз и отведешь его к ТАРДИС.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— Что почему?</p><p>— Почему я должна это сделать?</p><p>— Потому что если ты этого не сделаешь, случится кое-что плохое.</p><p>Молли напряженно сопит.</p><p>— Все, от начала и до конца, — твердо повторяет она.</p><p>— Потому что иначе завтра Шерлок Холмс умрет. Вообще-то он все равно умрет, потому что это фиксированная точка во времени, понимаешь, такая штука, с которой ничего нельзя поделать, ему придется умереть, или все будет еще хуже, чем если он умрет… Но я знаю один фокус. Вообще-то даже два или три фокуса, еще не решил, какой в этом случае подойдет лучше, одним словом, мы постараемся устроить всё так, чтобы он как бы умер, но на самом деле не совсем умер. Точнее, совсем не умер. Я уже пробовал, в принципе, в этом нет ничего особенно сложного, но, боюсь, на то, чтобы понятно объяснить тебе технические детали, мне потребуется немного больше време… Молли?..</p><p>Доктор оглядывается по сторонам, но Молли Хупер на улице уже нет. «Все равно, — думает она, вбегая наверх по лестнице Бартса, — кофе им больше носить не буду. Никому. Спасу один разок, а кофе носить не буду. Кофе — это уже слишком».</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>